<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stunt - Percival Graves by Sherrykinss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374992">Stunt - Percival Graves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrykinss/pseuds/Sherrykinss'>Sherrykinss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrykinss/pseuds/Sherrykinss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Working with Percival Graves and fighting along with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Percival Graves/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stunt - Percival Graves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Percival Graves was rescued from the torment, the president and the aurors thought he would need months of recuperation before he started working. Given the state he was found, some of them thought that there would be little to no chance of Graves ever return to his normal self. They were incorrect to assume. Percival took a fraction of time to recuperate. He pushed himself to the limit with each passing day. His determination to rid of any doubts of his abilities to return as the Director of Magical Security. The pain, the trauma, the fear, he hid it all behind the face of determination. He couldn’t bare to endure the humiliation of being chained, beaten and tortured, no matter how powerful Grindelwald was.</p><p>When it came to Percival’s work, the president was pleased, despite personally being concerned for his well-being. She’s worked with him so long, so she was familiar with his stubbornness. She knew better than to add insult to injury from questioning his ability. So she stayed out of his personal life and only added input to his professional life.</p><p>There was more than just the turmoil with Grindelwald that plagued Percival when he returned. In the long time he was held captive, he had plenty of time to think of the many people in his life. In the face of his impending death, he tried to reconcile with the many regrets he was left with. He went through the lost opportunities to say one last thing to his remaining family and friends. There was also a big regret he faced when his mind landed on her. She was his most trusted partner.</p><p>He may be the Director of Magical Security, but she was not far behind. If it wasn’t for politics, she would have gotten his position and he knew that. She was such a formidable opponent, admiration wouldn’t begin to describe how he felt about her. They had a strong bond that could never be destroyed, that is of course, until death does one of them apart. Despite their strong bond, their relationship was only defined by friendship.</p><p>In that moment, as his will to hold onto life was slowly slipping away, he wished he did more than left her with a strong friendship. It pained him even more to imagine her reaction when she would be informed of his passing. He could only imagine the fury and the carnage that would consume her. A somewhat tiny smirk curled in the corner of his lips at the very thought of his partner avenging his death. It would be one hell of payback.</p><p>He had reconcile with all those thoughts before he had slipped unconscious. He had made peace with his death, so by miracle when he awoke in the medical wing of the ministry, he swore he wouldn’t risk facing all those regrets once more. It took him some time to nurse his vocals back to health. The screaming and dehydration did more harm than he initially thought. Even though he was reassured that the president was in no rush for his return, he pushed himself to heal, completely against advisement. The aurors didn’t understand the whole rush, but they didn’t know his motivation to return back to normal. No one did, not even his close partner.</p><p>She checked on him at all hours of the day. It was hard for him, not being able to speak to her. Not being able to tell her how he felt about her. She could tell his eyes were screaming to tell her something. A part of her was afraid that he wanted to tell her about what happened. She wasn’t confident that she could handle it. Not when she felt so strongly about him as well.</p><p>“I love you.” That was Percival Graves’s first words.</p><p>She was switching out his old bandages for new ones. She thought she misheard. Not only because his voice was lower than a whisper, but because she was so focused on wrapping the bandages correctly. So she stared at him, dumbfounded and replaying his words in her head for a different phrase. It didn’t make sense to her, especially since the phrase was just suspiciously unlike him. It almost made her feel suspicious if he was truly Percival and not another impersonator.</p><p>When she didn’t respond to him with anything other than a set of confused eyes, he panicked. He tried to explain, only to result in coughing fits. With a flick of her wand, she hurriedly filled an empty glass on his bedside table with water. He scolded himself for being so rash, especially to say something so completely out of character. She cringed at how heavy he was coughing, imagining how much painful his healing ribs might be. He graciously gulped down the glass of water, soothing the ache in his throat.</p><p>“Take it easy. You’re not fully healed.” She softly said.</p><p>He nodded, but cleared his throat to attempt to speak again.</p><p>“I meant it.” He whispered, this time a bit more clearly.</p><p>Still, she wasn’t convinced of what she heard. She wasn’t really used to hearing affectionate words from Percival. He was a man more of action than words. If she could recall correctly, the most affectionate words he had ever said to her was how proud he was of her. This was after they both took down a terrorist group of wizards, plotting to burn down a church of No Majs’.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Perc, I really didn’t catch what you said.” She apologized.</p><p>He nervously sighed, feeling his cheeks flush from embarrassment. If it was hard saying it the first time, it was even more humiliating to say it a second time, especially when she stared straight at him.</p><p>“I said, I love you.” He repeated. Despite the embarrassment clearly evident in his cheeks, his eyes never averted from hers.</p><p>She gasped, speechless by his confession. She was utterly shocked. The man laying there before her felt familiar, but the words coming out of his mouth weren’t.</p><p>“What? I don’t understand… But-” She couldn’t process the thoughts racing through her head.</p><p>Seeing her stumble over her words, brought a small smile on his lips. This was really a predicament he never really saw happening.</p><p>“I always have. It just took me close to dying to say it out loud.” He admitted, in a rather quiet voice.</p><p>Her jaw dropped slightly, her knees becoming weak at the revelation. She could only shake her head and chuckle in disbelief.</p><p>“Your timing is unconventional.” She teased him.</p><p>“I’m not going to waste anymore time denying my feelings. I’m going to live my life properly with this second chance.” He explained.</p><p>She broke into a bigger smile and pulled up a chair beside him. He gazed up at her with familiar warm eyes, but this time, she knew the meaning behind those eyes. She felt so filled with joy as her hand curled against his jaw. His head leaned against the soft cradle of her palm. A comforting smile spread on his lips. He only wished it didn’t take a tragedy for him to confess.</p><p>Percival was sick of his stay at the medical wing. He would try his hand in sneaking out, only to be caught and scolded by the doctors and nurses. When she found out that Percival was itching to escape the medical wing, she made a deal with him. If he was going to be stuck in one place until he fully recuperated, he would rather be stuck at home. So she helped him move back home, as well as moving in to keep an eye on his recovery.</p><p>While Percival was at home, she had recruited a couple of aurors to help investigate any leads to help find Grindelwald. They chased down leads from secret meetings of his followers. It wasn’t until a few weeks of dead ends did they received a strong lead to a meet up between some of Grindelwald’s most trusted associates.</p><p>One of the aurors helping her informed her of the breakthrough that night. She immediately got ready with every intention to face Grindelwald. Percival was just getting out of the shower when she was getting dressed to go out.</p><p>“What’s going on?” He asked.</p><p>“We’ve got viable intel of a meeting between Grindelwald’s trusted associates. I’m going to check it out.” She said, slipping on her jacket.</p><p>“I’ll come with you.” He said, eyes gleaming with a hint of excitement. It’s been so long since he had been in the field, he would take any opportunities.</p><p>She shook her head, “Perc, you can’t. I don’t know how long I’ll be out, I prepared your medicine and some tea.” Her head nodded towards the cup beside a couple of pills.</p><p>“I’m good for it. You know I am.” He insisted, quickly walking over to the closet to change.</p><p>“Perc, you’re not fully healed. Just drink your tea, it’ll help with the healing.” She said, rather coldly.</p><p>She didn’t want to spare any focus she had on capturing Grindelwald. Her priority was to capture him and securely escort him back to a secure prison. She knew Percival would want to join the fight, but she couldn’t risk losing him again. She hadn’t resolved her guilt yet, and she wasn’t going to allow Percival to be in danger again.</p><p>“Just let me come with you. I know his tricks, I can help!” He insisted.</p><p>“Stop. Perc, I can handle this. Drink your tea.” She said again as she changed into a more appropriate attire.</p><p>Irritated, he downed the cup of tea all at once so she could stop ordering him to stay put.</p><p>“How are you going to face him? Alone? Are you out of your mind?” He argued.</p><p>She rolled her eyes, “I’m not going alone. I’ll have back up. Don’t worry.” She reassured him.</p><p>It was his turn to roll his eyes. He was angry he was being put on the sidelines, but his fury was fueled by his fear. He didn’t want her to see how scared he was, so his panic came out as anger.</p><p>“I’m not letting you go!” He barked. He started to feel like his body was heating up at an extremely quick pace.</p><p>“You don’t have a choice.” She said.</p><p>He glared in confusion, just as his vision became a blur and his knees buckled down.</p><p>“What… did you do?” He muttered, as his arms reach out to grab a hold of anything that could steady his balance. Her arms caught him, before his legs could completely give out.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I’m not taking you with me.” She softly said, as she carried him over to the nearby couch.</p><p>“Don’t… do this” He grunted, fighting to stay awake.</p><p>She pulled a blanket over his body and gave his forehead a kiss. “I’m sorry Perc, but I have to do this.”</p><p>She took a deep breath and stood up. She waited till Percival succumbed to sleep before she apparated off.</p><p>Percival’s mind drifted off into the depths of his subconsciousness. As his mind unwind, a mirage of his office at the ministry appeared. He felt at ease as his eyes scanned around his office. He felt a twinge of pride for the many documented accomplishments hanging on the wall. The feeling of pride slipped into a pang of fear as his surroundings faded into darkness.</p><p>He was blinded by the darkness. All he could feel is a dampness on his body. When his hands instinctively reached up to touch his chest, he found his arms were unable to move. Confused, he tried again, but his movement was restricted. Alarmed by limitation of his movement, panic settled in. He yanked, but instead felt the touch of cold chains around his wrists. He fought against the restraints, and the more he fought, the more pain and anguish he felt. His heart raced and his breath quickened, triggered by all senses of danger and terror.</p><p>She marched down alleys with a strong group of aurors behind her. The grip on her wand tightened as she approached the location suspected to house Grindelwald and his followers. On her mark, the scattered aurors charged in, only to have barged in on a trap. Grindelwald was nowhere in sight, but his followers were ready when the aurors attacked. Even so, she and the team of aurors were strong and quick on their feet. With the anger that pierced through her body, she relentlessly attacked them. Every swipe of her wand attacked faster and harder. She was frenzied with pure determination of finding Grindelwald. The anger consumed her, which faltered her focus. Her back was turned as she ruffled through a messy dark room filled with papers and what seemed like plans. She was so focused on finding a single hint to lead to Grindelwald that she didn’t see someone creeping in the shadows. She was able to be attacked, when someone saved her ass, knocking the sneaking follower onto his back. Hearing the thud, she whipped around and froze when she found Percival standing behind her.</p><p>She froze, embarrassed and guilty of the earlier betrayal.</p><p>“Perc…” She started, unsure how to properly apologize.</p><p>“Don’t.” He held up a finger at her.</p><p>She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat, intimidated by the way his eyes darkly scowled at her. His prominent eyebrows furrowed in discontent.</p><p>“I had to do it, to protect you, to keep you safe.” She explained.</p><p>He shook his head and rolled his eyes. He was in disbelief by the excuses she was using. “Don’t give me that. You almost got hurt because of your reckless-”</p><p>“You know I had to! I had to get Grindelwald.” She argued against his disapproval.</p><p>“By yourself?” He exclaimed, as he approached her.</p><p>“I wasn’t alone!” She insisted, crossing her arms in defense.</p><p>“But I wasn’t with you!” He yelled.</p><p>Her eyes filled up with tears of frustration, unable to deal with why he didn’t understand her reasoning.</p><p>“You left me back there and went on a suicidal mission. It was a stupid thing to do.” His fingers raked through his hair as he continued to scold her.</p><p>“I did it for us.” She explained.</p><p>He stared hard into her eyes of bewilderment. She didn’t understand why he was as mad as he was. She could seeing the vein in his neck pulsing out with each scolding word.</p><p>“If you did it for us, then you shouldn’t have faced him alone! There’s a me and a you in us.” He asserted.</p><p>“You weren’t ready. I was just thinking about you and what he put you through.” She explained, reaching out to hold him, only for him to step back and avoid her touch.</p><p>“If you were thinking about me, you would know that I would want to be there with you.” He snapped.</p><p>She quietly stood there, upset and lost by his frustration. The silence only caused him to sigh. He brought the palm of his hand up to massage the ache on the side of his head. This clearly wasn’t the time to let their emotions get to them.</p><p>“Do you ever stop to think about how I would feel if I were to lose you, especially to him? Don’t you know how much you mean to me?” He asked her. This time with a much gentler tone, and much soft eyes.</p><p>The frustrated tears in her eyes finally fell by the affection in his voice. She was touched by the revelation behind his anger.</p><p>“Don’t you ever pull that stunt again, or we’re done.” He warned her.</p><p>Seeing how stern his gaze was trained on her, she nodded. There was a joy in seeing how much he cared about her, despite their argument. He sighed, finally able to relax upon her agreement. His arms reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace, ending their argument with reconciliation. Even though they were making up, she still feared what was to come in the future. With Grindelwald still in the wind, she was afraid of the lengths she would have to go through to protect him, even if it meant it would break them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>